Rewritten Past
by Nireths
Summary: Sakura was once evil, and that Sakura want's to keep being evil forever, but how will she do it??....plz R & R...
1. Bittersweet

**

Rewritten past 

**

** By: Nireths **

** Chapter 1 - Bittersweet **

     "But Queen, she's our highness, your mother" a man kneeled down said, he was scared and dared not look up. "I don't care" the young lady Queen said, "now leave" she ordered the trembling man who scrawled out the door, "my power isn't enough" she told herself, "Adviser" she called out, and a man covered in black appeared, "yes my Queen" he said and vowed, "tell me how my future will be" she said with glittering green eyes. The man turned to the huge mirror, and with a few magical words and his dark staff made an image appear, the showed a world of complete darkness, everything black, everyone destined to live in slavery, death everywhere. "Wonderful" she said, "go forward" she ordered, "of course me lady" he said and turned to the mirror again, it showed a war, light and darkness fighting. "It seems someone will defy you my Queen, and it looks like he wins the final war" the adviser said making the image of his Queen's death appear. "How does he dare...." the Queen said, evil overwhelmed her, "who is it????" she asked angry yet calm. The image gets closer to the man beating the Queen, a man with chestnut color hair and brown reddish eyes, "most certainly a Clow descendent, his name is Li Shyaoran, Emperor and King of his dynasty, it appears he makes the world a better place" the adviser said most calmly and looked at her beautiful Queen angered. "How do I kill him??" she asked, "we can't" he answered stepping away a little from the mirror and making it go back to normal. The queen looked at her reflection, "Adviser, how do I obtain ultimate power?" she asked him curiously, the man stepped close to the mirror again and made another image. This time, it was much more in the future, it showed the young queen, in a different way. "This is the far future my queen, your reincarnation, her names is Sakura as well, but she posses great power, as she became direct descendant of Clow Reed herself" the adviser said pleasing the queen. "But" he started saying and she turned to face him, "but.." she repeated, "but, there is a problem my Queen, my lady in the future is good" the adviser said somewhat scared. "Good, that's pathetic...I can't be good, not even in the future I will not allow that.." she said furious. Magic had started to build up inside her and was about to explode, even the adviser with the great power he had was blown back. "My lady, there is a solution" he started saying and Queen Sakura stopped her fury, "go on.." she urged him and smiled her charming evil yet sweet smile. "You could bring her here and drain her power" he finished saying than they looked again to the mirror still showing the future and both were very amazed and the Queen furious when they say Master Syaoran kiss Sakura on the cheek and walked hand in hand together with their group. "What is this???" the advisor told himself out loud, "well, it looks like the Emperor wasn't satisfied with me being born good, but he wanted me to be his, he wanted my power to be controlled as well, in the past and in the future..." Queen Sakura sais to herself cursing the Emperor Syaoran. 

     Sakura from the future then felt a chill right after they stopped for ice cream. "What's wrong??" Syaoran said worried, "I felt like, like, someone was watching me, creepy" Sakura said and Syaoran sat next to her and placed her strawberry ice cream in front of her. Then he embraced Sakura, "don't worry, I'm here, I'll always protect you" he said comforting her but he had also felt the same thing, he knew that whoever was watching was watching both of them for a moment. Then Syaoran tried to forget it like Sakura had done and gave her some ice cream guiding her hands to his. He looked at Tomoyo and Eriol in front of them, then at the bright blue sky and finally settled on the face of his beloved Sakura. 

** To Be Continued.... **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura is evil...hehe...I thought that she's too good to be true, so then I just decided to make her the opposite to make her too bad to be true...hehehe....anyways, did you like the first part??..plz review....


	2. Taken Back

** Chapter 2 - Taken Back **

     "Adviser what spell must I use?" Queen Sakura asked, "there's no need for a spell, only power" he answered, "alright, so how do we do that?" she asked him. "Just touch the mirror my lady" he answered and so Queen Sakura approached the mirror, she could feel little sparks of power surrounding the mirror. She touched it and it felt like touching thunder but she was strong enough to conquer the power on the mirror, then the adviser took his staff and tapped the mirror with it. Light appeared, light so bright that it could blind anything but it didn't blind them, they both kept their eyes wide open. 

     Sakura and Syaoran in the future were walking home to Sakura's house, it was when Syaoran was about to kiss Sakura good night when they felt magic surround them, evil magic, then they were sucked in it. The magic had only meant Sakura but Syaoran was holding on to her and wouldn't let go. When they opened their eyes again they were in a strange dimension. It was like a black hole, when they got near the end, power was pulling them apart. "Syaoran....." Sakura screamed as they both were about to let go of each other's hands, "Sakura......NOoo..." Syaoran screamed and their hands let go. They both went in different directions and disappeared in the light. 

     When Sakura woke up, she was in a strange place, she was under a cherry tree, the sun was nearly down, when she remembered what had happened she called for Syaoran but there was no answer. She tried to stand up but nearly fell from the dizziness, "Syaoran" she called again, then she heard shouts that said, "she was there..really" from a woman probably. Then a man in a horse was in her view, Sakura was barely standing, then the man whistled and other three man in horses appeared, they whispered something on their ears and approached Sakura. They surrounded her and the one in front talked to her. "What is the meaning of this, why are you here??" he asked, his voice somewhat familiar. "I..I..what do you mean??" Sakura stuttered frightened, she glanced at the other man, they seem a little scared when she looked at them. "Why are you here.....this is my reign" he said, now she knew the voice it sounded like Syaoran. "Where am I??? what year is this??" Sakura asked without thinking. "Your on Li territory Lady Kinomoto" a man on the side said, he sounded like Eriol. "How do you know me??" Sakura asked, "why wouldn't we, you are the most evil Queen of all times, and you shall die if ye doesn't answer" the man that sounded like Syaoran said. Sakura was very scared and even started to cry which amazed as much as scared all of them. Then one of the man pointed his sword as her and she cried "Syaoran, help me..". 

     "SAKURAAAA..." Syaoran woke up screaming, he was sweating hard and was in a bed. "Where am I??" he asked himself, then wondered where was Sakura. "Oh, your awake..." a man said, Syaoran immediately stood up and took out his sword. "There is no need for a fight" a woman said, "Sakura??" Syaoran asked, "yes??" the woman said and showed herself. It was Sakura alright, but she looked different, her clothing was different, her smile, and the look in her eyes. "Sakura???" Syaoran asked confused, "my dear Syaoran, everything is fine" Queen Sakura said walking closer to him. "You are not my Sakura!!" Syaoran screamed still very confused, "but I am" Queen Sakura said and started crying, sounding more like the real Sakura, but of course it was all an act. "Sakura?" Syaoran said and lowered his sword, Queen Sakura walked to him and he hugged her, still a little confused of what was happening. 

     The guy in front of Sakura took off his helmet, revealing Syaoran behind it. "How do you know my name??" he asked coldly. "What do you mean??" Sakura asked crying, then she looked up and saw Syaoran. "What is this??" Sakura asked, then she stood up and leaned against the tree behind her, "what is she wearing??" Sakura heard one of the guys tell the other. "She's fair" the other one responded. "Sir, there is something strange about her" the guy who sounded like Eriol said, "how??" one of the other guys asked. "What year is it?" the guy who sounded like Eriol said, "2003" Sakura replied and stopped crying, "what????" the two other guys screamed confused and nearly fell of their horse. "What's going on, what kind of sick joke is this Syaoran???, what's going on Eriol??" Sakura said asked confused. "You know my name too?" the guy who just said he was Eriol said. "Who brought you here?" Syaoran asked a little warm hearted. "I don't know, don't you remember, some light thing covered us, and we let go of each other inside the whirl, then I just appeared here..." Sakura said still very confused. "Come" Syaoran said and took his right hand out for her to take to get in the horse. Sakura still confused took his hand and got on the horse in front of him like he wanted her to. 

     Sakura fell asleep while riding in the horse, Lord Syaoran could fell her warmth and the beating of her heart, she looked peacefull and beautiful. "What's happening to me??" Syaoran thought. "Lord, are you sure you should be doing this???, after all she's the evil mistress of all times" one of the man asked him, but Syaoran didn't say anything, he didn't even look at him. They rode slowly and peacefully as the they looked at the dark sky, the stars were do bright. 

     "ring....ring....ring....ring.." "Hello, Daidoiji residence", "hello, this is Fujitaka, is Sakura there??", "no, she's not here, would you like me to ask Miss. Tomoyo?" the maid asked. "Yes please" Mr. Kinomoto said politely, the maid than took the cordless phone with her to Tomoyo's room, she knocked the door twice and opened the door at Tomoyo's approval. "Miss Tomoyo, Mr. Kinomoto would like to know where Sakura is" the maid said, "what??" Tomoyo said to herself in disbelief, "I don't know, last time I saw her she was going home with Li" Tomoyo said worried. The maid told his that and then hung up, telling her to call if they had any news. "Eriol are you still there??" Tomoyo asked holding the phone up, "yes I'm here" he answered, "Sakura didn't get home, I'm worried" she said. "I called Li, but Wei said he isn't home yet either. "This is not right" Tomoyo said, "can you locate them??" Tomoyo aked Eriol. "No, I can't sense their auras anywhere" Eriol told her, "I'll go to your house, so we can figure out what is happening" Tomoyo said and hung up before he could oppose to anything. Tomoyo took some of her things in a bag and headed out, she went in her bike to Eriol's house, he was waiting for her outiside. "Don't do that, it's dangerous to go out at night" Eriol told her, hugged her and kissed her head. "Let's go inside, it's cold out here" Eriol said and they both got inside. 

** To Be Continued.....**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So how was this chapter???...plz review... 


End file.
